


Please

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just dont, M/M, Mind Games, Nightmares, Prostitution, Sexual Negotiations, basically i am a train wreck so this is too, character experiences halucinations, dont listen to nightcore or system of a down while reading this, explicate descriptions of depression, implied / referenced overdose, implied/ referenced past self harm, long term feelings of dread, may trigger anxiety, self destructive tendacies, very emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex industry's a chess match, and Levi is a pawn who thinks himself a queen.</p><p>-will not be updated further-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Stranger

I smelled like sex.

Then again, I always smelled like sex. Just like how i always looked somewhat debauched and how I always sounded one bad customer away from breaking. Not that I ever broke, though. Sure, there were bad customers, a lot actually. Perks of the job.

I always figured a way out, no matter how bad the situation got. Farlan would always say how I was gonna get myself killed doing this, and I'd respond that if I didn't we'd all die within a week anyways. That shut him up.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked down the street. I ducked into a higher end bar and took a seat. I ordered water. I didn't have that good of an alcohol tolerance and the last thing i wanted to do was get drunk on the job.

I keep saying 'job' like I was hired. I guess you could say i was self employed. If you could call shelling your body out to strangers for some cash a job. It got me what I needed and until I could find some legal work this is what I got. A couple crumpled twenties and a lucky lack of a strong gag reflex and I was moving on to the next bar. Just the same routine at the same bars at the same city and usually the same clients.

I liked this bar. It was a bit classier than the rest, with higher end customers. Mainly middle aged and middle class married men looking for a quick release. I didn't give two shits if they had a ring or not, just so long they were respectful enough and payed what they owed I was fine. Sometimes I could even guilt trip the meeker ones into giving me some extra cash so I wouldn't find their wives. My conscious wasn't strong enough to keep me from eating.

I was wearing my usual; a black tank top just tight enough to hint at the toned muscles under it, some skinny jeans that sagged just enough to show that I wasn't wearing underwear and a black belt keeping it in place. Just enough to make me seem dangerous in a hot way.

I sipped my glass of water and surveyed the bar. My legs were crossed casually and my arms spread back to display my muscle better. I eyed a few people. If no one came up to me, I would go to them and flirt heavily. Luckily, it wasn't needed.

A tall, blond, blue eyed captain America type walked over to me and sat down next to me. I looked at him from the side of my eye and smirked. The were many other seats near me so it was clear he wanted something from me. I turned to him and let my legs fall open a bit.

I eyed him up and down, checking him over. He was dressed in expensive cloths, but the kind of cloths he might call casual. He had a pale blue button up with the first few buttons undone, hinting at a well defined chest. His collar was mussed a bit like he had just taken off a tie. Probably one of those stuffy corporation people, or as Hanji so cleverly nick named them, corpses. I sipped my water and made no effort to hide the fact that I was eyeing him hungrily.

He ordered a small glass of whiskey and turned to me. "What's your name?"

Oh great, he was one of those people who liked to make it personal. Hopefully he wasn't one of those anti-whore mass murdering psychopaths like Jack the Ripper. He seemed like he could be. I set down my glass and turned the corners of my mouth just a tiny bit up. "Levi." I said in a low voice. My throat was no longer raw from my last client, thank god. "You?"

"Erwin." His name rolled off his tongue like a phrase from a dead language. He rolled his R ever so slightly, just enough to send shivers down my spine. His eye twinkled with hints of lust and intrigue. He looked like he was playing a game.

"What an interesting name. I've  never heard it before." I didn't break my eye contact as i took a drink of water. "But enough with the formalities. What are you here for?"

He didn't seem surprised like most of my clients were. Instead, he seemed almost amused. "You don't beat around the bush, I like that." He swirled the dark amber liquid in his glass. "I have money."

I nodded and stood up, placing my now empty glass on the counter. I leaned to his ear. "Let's go somewhere quieter."

He stood and drank about half of his glass. A man of his size must have a high tolerance for alcohol.

I followed him outside to where a multitude of cars were parked. He got into one and beckoned me to join him. I was weary at first, knowing of the danger that came with going into someone's car. Especially a strangers who just so happened to be hiring me for a fuck.

I followed him anyway, licking my lips and taking in a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever he threw my way.

"Levi,"

The car door shut behind me.

-

 

I slunk back into my apartment at about four AM and fell into bed. I would get a few hours of sleep then shower and look for an actual job, like i always did. My life was made of strong coffee and stronger sex, like every high school pimp said they wanted but never really did.

I sighed when i saw the ripped part of my shirt. The blond Adonis- Erwin he called himself- was taking off my shirt he ripped a button. That would take a bit of time and effort to repair. Time i didn't have and effort i couldn't waste. Wonderful.

Strange though, how he never actually took his cloths off. There was something hesitant about it all too, like he was constantly regretting his decision. However he went through with it. I got him off and he payed me double what i charged. The whole thing was very interesting.

I spread it out on the table and ignored it for now. I would worry about it after i had at least two hours of sleep behind me.

 

-Two days later-

 

"Thanks Hanji." I said dryly. She grinned widely and clapped her hands.

"Of course! Now, what to do, what to do?" She spun around and looked at some of the cloths in the nearest display window.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. She had decided to take me shopping on entirely her credit card, which of course i had denied but knowing Hanji, there was no way around it. So i now stood in the mall hallway with a bag of shit and a hyperactive self-declared fashionista. "I say we just go now. Call it a day."

"Absolutely not!" She yelled and grabbed my arms. "We need to get you something sexy for the nights! All we have now is day cloths."

I sighed. She was right, really. I needed something that would make me look fuckable. I let her take me and drag me through a few more stores before something caught my eye in the Appolo store.

"Erwin?" I muttered. I hid when he turned around. He was dressed in a pristine blue suit. It was clear he was at least the manager of this store, if not the whole company or the region. After a moment he turned back to the man at the desk he was talking to and I walked over to Hanji like nothing had happened. She held out a mesh muscle tee. "You want me to wear that?" I wanted to sound skeptical, but in reality i was impressed by her choice. She seemed to know a lot about Men's fashion for a female with boobs and no boyfriends.

"It'll show off your abs, but it's dark enough to leave some to the imagination." She winked. "Well, for a while."

I rolled my eyes at her shitty joke and took it. "Any pants?"

She nodded and handed my a pair of expensive looking leathery skinny pants. "Go try them on." She gestured to the changing room. "Now."

I headed over and walked into the room. I put them on and looked in the mirror. The mesh shirt was pretty great. It showed hints of toned muscle here and there, but it didn't show everything. Just enough to get someone curious. It was a bit show-y for a normal bar though. The pants clung to my hips and ass, but stretched like leggings and moved well. They were easy to get off and on. I turned around to see my back.

The corners of my mouth turned up in a small smirk. The pants highlighted my curves without making them seem unnatural and stretched nicely over my ass. It showed off the shape.

"Not bad."

I walked out and spun around for Hanji. She grinned and clapped her hands. She looked me over and licked her lips. "I'd fuck you to be honest. That's hot. Now go out there and flaunt it for that regional manager sales guy, I saw you check him out."

I sighed. "I didn't check him out, Hanji. He was a customer a few nights ago and i froze up."

"Wait, mister prestige out there hired you?" She laughed. "Ok, now we _have_ to go out there and parade that ass!" I roller my eyes and was about to protest when she pinched my lips. "Zip it. He looked rich and horny enough to be a repeat customer. Now go out there and flaunt it. I'll go out first and you'll be looking for me right?"

I smacked her hand away and crossed my arms. "Fine. Now go, Shitty Glasses." She smiled and clapped her hand on my shoulder before sashaying out.

I waited for a few moments and looked through some of the stuff left in the rejection pile of the changing room. I picked up a studded belt and looped it through the holes. I walked out and started looking for Hanji.

I walked with a somewhat exaggerated sway of my hips and a low smirk. I spotted a few items on the floor that Hanji must have left. Clever move, Shitty Glasses.

I bent over to pick them up, licking my lips as the fabric stretched tighter. I heard a surprised hum and stood up straight. I put the items back on the shelf and refused to meet Erwin's eyes. I turned down the isle and squinted. Hanji was doing a rather good job at hiding, surprisingly enough.

I moved down to the area with more sexy shirts like mine. "Hanji," I called out. I had to make it look natural.

"Down here with the necklaces." She called back. I turned around to try and spot her and saw Erwin watching me with an intrigued expression that sent shivers down my spine. "There are some wonderful looking chokers that would be great for you."

I made a mental note to thank her and walked down to a spot where Erwin could see my full body. I stretched my hands up above my head and turned my back to him. "Down this way, right?"

She shouted a bit from my left. "Nope! Here."

I turned and walked down it. She handed me a few studded chokers and grinned. She winked and licked her lips. "Go ask for some _assistance_ in choosing which one you want."

I nodded and curled my fingers around them. I walked out and went to the counter. Erwin was a little way off, watching from behind another suited man. I leaned on the counter and stuck my ass out. "Which one would look best on me?" I asked the clerk. I held up one to my neck. It looked like a mini belt. "This?" I put up a second, braided, one. "This," i bit my lip and held up the last one with smooth leather and a small ring in the front like a collar. "Or this?"

I heard Erwin clear his throat and allowed a tiny curl to my lips. I rather enjoyed toying with him. "The last one," The clerk said. She was a petite woman with reddish blonde hair and a sunny smile. "It's nice on you."

I nodded and picked it up. "Thank you," I looked at their tag. "Petra."

She nodded and i walked back to Hanji. "Ok, I think this is good."

I handed her the chokers. It was a bad idea to wear something that could be used to choke me when i was out selling myself. I walked back to the changing rooms to get my cloths back on and stopped when I saw Erwin leaning against the wall.

His eyes were shadowed and his arms were crossed over his muscular chest. A clipboard was in his hand and a pen clenched between his fingers.

I crossed my arms and faced him. I squared my shoulders as if I were about to fight. I held my tongue.

After a few moments he spoke up. "Same place. Tonight. Same room. I'll be there." It was a request. For him to meet me again.

I dipped my head and turned to the curtain to change. "Mr. Smith, i have the reports!" The suited man from earlier came in. I heard the name and my ear twitched. Erwin Smith. 

The most interesting client i have ever had.

-

 

I kept my hands in the pockets of my new black vest and looked around the lobby. He should be here in five minutes or less. If he doesn't show up by then, I'm leaving.

He showed up at the precise time and smiled at me with an almost predatory gaze. "Shall we?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's why we're here." He smiled at my sarcasm and we went into the elevator.

When the doors slid shut i felt his strong hands take mine and pin them above my head. "Rules?" He whispered, his mouth pressed to the shell of my ear.

I suppressed a shiver and licked my lips. "First payment up front, second after. No kissing on the mouth, no lasting marks, protection is required, and i have the same limits as before." He nodded and looked me in the eyes. "Deal." He said without missing a beat.

He pressed his lips to my neck and moved them softly. I watched the door as we moved steadily upwards and panted when he reached my collarbone. He sucked a bit, but not enough to bruise.

The door opened and we walked to the room he had had the other night and he opened it with the swipe of a card. I followed him inside and looked around. It was exactly the same, the curtains drawn tightly shut and the lamps all on. The bed was large and already had the covers pulled down. There were no toiletries in the bathroom, no telltale bag or suitcase. He brought nothing for the night besides what he had in his pockets. I had come prepared with condoms and lubrication.

I shed my vest and stretched out my arms. I left it on the chair and walked over to where he sat. I straddled his hips and tangled my hands in his hair. I looked him in his shockingly blue eyes and licked my lips.

He gripped my hips firmly between his hands and his thumbs pushed up the hem of my shirt ever so slightly. I pressed my hips into his hands and looked away from him. I ground down on his crotch and licked the shell of his ear. My breath was barely in check when he spun me around and threw me down on the bed. He loomed over me and searched my eyes for a reaction.

I tugged his hair and leaned back against the bed to show my willingness. He moved his hands and trailed them down my chest, feeling the contours of muscle beneath the shirt. I pressed my chest into his hands and pulled my shirt over my head. His hungry gaze seemed to devour my exposed chest, even though he had seen it a few days ago.

"I shouldn't be the only one shirtless," I said teasingly as i began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He smiled and helped me take his off, tossing both of ours to the chair.

He was more muscular than you would expect from a business man, as if he actually tried to keep in shape instead of just eating well. I eyed him over and pressed my growing arousal into the side of his thigh. He growled low in his throat and started pulling down my pants zipper. My breath hitched when the palm of his hand dragged over my erection as he peeled off my jeans.

I never wore underwear on nights like these. It was just another obstacle to deal with. I watched him carefully as he eyed my body over.

"I feel dirty." He said suddenly, looking away and straightening up.

"Well, I'm sure that's exactly the thing most men like hearing when you're about to fuck their brains out but I am not most men." I said sarcastically.

He sighed and shook his head. "It isn't you. I feel wrong for buying this..."

I sat up quickly. "Are you saying you won't pay me?" My voice dropped and a low, angry edge appeared.

"No, I'll pay you. I just won't have sex with you." He shook his head and stood up. He turned away from me and started looking through his coat pockets for something. "I'm not saying I don't want to fuck you. I just don't want it to be because you needed money for rent."

I scowled and glared at him. "What do you mean by that? Don't beat around the fucking bush."

"I mean that I want to get to know you better." He turned back around and slipped his arms into his shirt.

"Well if more people knew that prostitution could land you hot corporate boyfriends I'm sure more would try it." I said with a huff of indigence when he rolled his eyes.

He walked to the side of the bed near me. I propped myself up on my elbows and made no move to cover up. He looked me over again with obvious lust and licked his lips. He shook his head and took one of my hands. He pressed a wad of bills into my palm and kissed my knuckles before walking out of the door. I glared at the door and opened my hand.

My eyes widened. He had pressed multiple crumpled fifties into my hand. It was enough for a good amount of time. Maybe if I saved I would be able to start paying Hanji back soon. I looked through the bills again, not believing my eyes.

After I accepted that there was at least five hundred dollars in my hand I stood and pulled on my cloths. I moved like I was in a Tim Burton movie instead of reality.

I saw on the counter a folded piece of paper and the key card. The room was probably payed through the night, so i pocketed the card for some homeless kids. I unfolded the paper.

There was a phone number scrawled across it. " _If you want the company."_

I huffed and shook my head. When did he even have the time to write that down? Did he expect this to happen? Whatever, it still happened. No point in over analyzing it.

I gathered my stuff and walked outside. I hadn't even done a real job yet and i had more money than i normally made in a night or two. I wandered down the streets to see if there were any homeless kids who needed a place to stay.

I passed by the park.

_She was huddled under the bench with her friend, barely twelve years old, if that. Her dark hair was matted to her forehead with some disgusting combination of dirt, sweat, and blood. Her friend was barely breathing._

_He bent down and held out his hand. "Hey, wake up your friend. Come stay with me for the night, I won't hurt you."_

_She nodded and shook her friend. After a few tries he woke up and blinked slowly. It was obvious that the cold was getting to them both and Levi didn't know if they would survive on their own. The two stood up._

_The boy was a bit taller than Levi, and older than the girl by a year or two. The girl was much shorter than her friend and on second look, she seemed eight or nine._

_"Are you alone?" A nod. "Come with me."_

_They followed him through the streets until they came to the motel he was staying at._

 

I shook my head to clear it of the intrusive memories and walked past it. I checked under the benches and the trees and came across a band of three kids. The oldest looking one was a scrawny darker skinned kid with bright green eyes. "Oi, you three. Come here."

The three walked over to me and I looked them over. He handed them the card. "Room 104. It's payed for the night. Get some food and sleep then get out by ten. Got it?"

They nodded and the blonde one took it from me. "Thank you Mister!" The green eyed one said. They ran off to the hotel excitedly. He vaguely remembered running with two others to a similar hotel when a stranger had given them a key. In that moment it meant the world for them. It had given them hope that things could get better.

Then they grew up.

-

 

_"Farlan, come one. Wake the fuck up you lazy asshole." I rapped on the door and rapped my foot. "Get up you little fuck i will go in there."_

_Silence._

_"I am going in there."  i growled before shoving the door open. The room was completely dark._

_The blinds were pulled over the window and the lights were all off. There was a tiny bit of light from Farlan's phone flashlight on the bed. Levi walked forward, careful not to step on any of Farlan's stuff._

_"Farlan  what the fuck have you done....."_

 

I groaned and rubbed my head. When had I stopped dreaming? I didn't know but I was awake now so I might as well make use of it.

I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I stood and started stretching out the rest of my body. A sharp sting of pain shot up my spine. "Shit!" I hissed and squeezed my eyes shut. Even though I had gotten such good pay from Erwin, I still worked. I couldn't afford to slack off. Everything extra was just a step closed to a dignifying job.

"Speaking of which..." I muttered and walked to my shower. "I think the Indian place said it had openings." I yawned and stepped under the water. It was warm but not scorching, but not freezing either. A mix of the two that made my skin crawl. I turned the heat down so icy water hit my skin. Goosebumps broke out on my skin but it was better than the feeling of nothingness.

I got out quickly and dressed in my cleanest shirt and some plain pants. I jogged down the steps and out the door of the apartment building to the bus stop. I would jog later when it was cooler.

i rode into the central city and made my way down into one of the food courts scattered around. I walked up to a place simply called Bombay and relaxed when i saw it was hiring. I lifted an eyebrow at the slogan though. "Eat, drink, be saucy." I'm sure it was the laughing stock of all the city kids.

I waited in line for my turn. "Hello, you said you were hiring?"

The guy behind the counter smiled widely and clapped his hands. "Ahhh, yes we are! Just a moment please." He walked through a door on the right and a second person stepped out. His sleeved were rolled up and he had gloves covered in Tikka Masala on.

"Here, lets sit down for a moment and talk. We're shorthanded in the kitchen, I'm the only one right now. The name's Mike." He was freakishly tall and brutish. The kind of guy that could snap me in half, but in a good way.

I licked my lips and sat at the table across from him. "Right. I have some professional kitchen experience and i cook all my meals at home."

He nodded. "Ok, that's a good start. Where was your previous experience?"

I sighed and looked away. "McDonalds."

"That's actually fairly good, if you worked the oil and shit there, that's not easy. Here," He handed me some forms. "Fill these out then come back Monday, our manager will be here and you can talk to him."

I nodded and took the papers as he walked back to the kitchen. That was easy.

I might actually get a job here. Maybe things will change.

I have to change. I have to be ok.

For them.

-

 

I finished fixing my shirt and left the needle and thread in the cupboard where i kept them. I sighed as my fingers brushed over the box next to sewing kit. I pulled it down and sat on the counter. 

_I can't open this. Not yet. I'm not worthy yet._

_I'll be worthy soon._

The corner of my mouth twitched at the thought. Soon I'll be able to make them proud.


	2. Hello Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I had no fucking idea what to do with this chapter. However music has inspired me, so here we are. Sorry for the delay.

"Is this the kind of place you come to on a daily basis?" I asked skeptically. The club was filled with people that looked like the Kardashians went shopping at Sears.

"No, not normally. I was thinking this would give you a nice change of clients!" Hanji replied, giving me a wide smile and slapped my shoulder. I cringed and scowled at her.

"If you think I'm going to fuck The Cheap Kardashians I think you've got another thing coming." I sneered and crossed my arms. "These people can't afford me any more than they can afford a decent pair of shoes. You know, a pair that doesn't look like the wearer is screaming 'Yes Kanye give me another.'"

Hanji barked out something between a laugh and the noise a bird makes when choking and clutched her chest. She heaved for a few moments before pinching the bridge of her nose and breathing heavily. I pat her back and flipped off one of the wannabe Kardashians while she composed herself. "Oh my god-" She breathed. "They are like cheap Kardashians."

I nodded and looked around. "So, why did you bring me here? You should know this isn't to my client standard."

She nodded and stood straight. She towered almost a foot over me in the heels she was wearing. "I'm thinking more along the lines of the gang that uses this bar as headquarters. They're fairly powerful and have their fingers in the drug industry- they aren't taking any they just sell- but..."

"You want me to fuck a fucking _gang member_?? Are you fucking insane!" I shouted. A few people turned to look at us and her face instantly fell.

"Levi, I'm sorry, I just wanted to-"

"Fuck off!" I clenched my teeth so hard it felt like they were chipping. I balled my hands into fists and breathed heavily. "I'm going."

She nodded when I looked up at her. She chewed her lip and she looked like she was going to cry. Any other day I would stay to comfort her but right now all I could think about was getting the fuck out of there.

The people filling the club suddenly seemed to be clogging it. The colors were too harsh and the music too loud. The sounds dulled to the angry thump of a heart beating too fast.

I jogged down street after street and alley after alley until I was lost enough to find my senses. I looked up at the sky as the darkness consumed it like an infection. Staring at the scars always calmed me. They reminded me how easy it would be to start over if I fucked up too bad. My cosmic insignificance had always calmed me down.

_“God bro you sound really depressing.” She scrunched her eyebrows together. “What is it about the stars that make you so sad?”_

_I made a grabbing motion at the sky and whined. “They just seem so lonely.” My voice cracked. “So far up there and all they do is watch. They just watch everything… They watch so much… They watch everything down here… but from all the way way up there. They watch but they don’t touch.” I said slowly. My words slurred together and came slowly. Everything I wanted to say was in my mind, it just wasn’t translating coherently._

_“Bro you are so high. What did Farlan even give you?” Isabel giggled. “You’re so funny high! All giggly instead of serious.”_

_I shrugged and rolled my eyes at her. “Mmm just feels better this way. Too much noise in my head to worry about the little things. ‘S nice.”_

_“I guess that makes sense.” She sighed. “Say, Levi-”_

“Levi?” I snapped out of the memory and shook my head.

I squinted at the hulking shape that said my name. “Oh, of course it’s fucking you. Why are you always around what the fuck are you a genie?” I snapped. I twisted the bracelet around my wrist aggressively.

He chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not a genie. I would, however, be perfectly willing to grant your wishes.” He smirked and licked his lips.

I shook my head. I looked up at the sky and chewed my lip. “Why are you here?” Last I checked I was in the red light district. Not the kind of place a classy guy like Erwin would hang out.

“I live near here. You do know you’re in the business district right?” He frowned.

I rubbed my forehead and blew out through my mouth. “Of course I am.” I said quietly. How the fuck did I run that far without noticing?

Erwin stepped closer. His face became shaded in the alley’s light. “Are you alright?”

“Oh I’m fucking peachy.” I pursed my lips and nodded. “Fan-fucking-tastic. I’ve really never been better.”

He sighed. “Do you want a drink?”

I nodded. “A drink doesn’t sound half bad right now.”

-

 

I looked around the restaurant, an uneasy feeling of displacement growing in me. It was clear that i didn't belong here. Me with my cloths that made me look like a glorified stripper; and them with cloths like they stepped out of an Armani catalog. Erwin not excluded of course, he always seemed to look like he could tear me apart and leave without a crinkle in his jacket. 

I licked my lips at the thought and took a sip of the seltzer water at the table. Because this restaurant was so snotty they served fucking seltzer water while you stared at the menu.

 

 

I stretched my arms above my head and popped my back. I licked my lips and yawned. "Thank you for that." 

He smiled and stood, putting on his coat. "Any time." 

I cocked my head. "So if I dropped by at three am and asked for a meal you'd take me out?"

"Only if you asked nicely." His smile turned to a grin

I shook my head and stood. "You say that now, old man."

He laughed at that. "Do I really look like an 'old man' to you?"

I eyed him over. "No, but you're a politician and as a rule all politicians are old as fuck."

He shook his head and licked his lips. "True, I am one of the youngest in my field." He offered me his hand and i took it hesitantly. He lead me to a dark car that was waiting outside. "Do you want a ride home... or..."

"Or?" I crossed my arms and squinted at him.

"Or do you want to see my place?"

I grinned. I was a little hurt that he was only doing this for the sex, but i couldn't complain if he was paying even half of what he gave me before. I slid into the seat and leaned against the door. He sat next to me and the car began to roll forward. of course he had his own driver. Why wouldn't he?

"So tell me, Erwin, why are you taking me home? I thought you were above using me." I said smoothly.

Instead of looking wounded or guilty, he looked out of the tinted widow with a glint of smugness in his eyes. "You'll find out when we get there."

I watched the city fly past as we drew nearer to his place. We pulled up to a large building and got out. The car pulled away as we walked into the impressive foyer.

"You live in the mother fucking Oriental. Of course you live in the fucking Oriental." I muttered.

He huffed and smiled. "Just follow me all right?" I nodded and got into the glass elevator. I surveyed the main floor from it as we rose higher and higher. Chandeliers came to my eye level as we passed through the ceiling to the top floor. He insert a key into the  elevator and the back door opened to his apartment.

"Damn." I walked in and took off my shoes immediately. I stepped on to the polished wood floor. There was a decal hanging above me made of interlocking circles and ovals. Candles were  perched on the intersections of them. There was a sleek glass coffee table in front of the black couch. A screen was built into the wall opposite of it. The wall surrounding the elevator was lined with paintings from artists i had never heard of. The wall to my right was almost completely glass, and had an incredible view of the city.

"Have a seat." I nodded and ran my hands across the leathery couch before sitting down and watching in amazement as the lights above me grew brighter and the window turned black.

"How fucking rich do you have to be to have a window that changes colors?"

"It was a prototype from a company that works on solar panels and such. It has a billion microscopic lenses in it that power the whole hotel." He said from the kitchen. There was a half wall between us with a bar-like cut out that doubled as a counter. I turned to face him as he walked back over with two glasses of ice water. "I figured you wouldn't want a drink."

I nodded and sipped the water. The glass itself was thick and cut like a diamond. Everything in this apartment screamed that he was seriously loaded.

"Let's cut to the chase." I nodded and sat back against the soft couch cushions. "I'm not going to hire you." I squinted at him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to use you, you're right about that. You have a lot more value than a regular fuck."

"So what do you want from me."

He took his sweet time taking a drink before setting down his glass and leaning forward. "I can help you. And you can help me. You know I'm a politician, but you probably don't know that right now i really need a good public image. And for that, i need a stable relationship." He hesitated as i watched him, never changing the expression on my face. "And that's where you come in. You need a way out of your situation, and i need a boyfriend."

"You want me to date you." I crossed my arms back over my chest.

"Don't be so shocked. You're what i need. People won't doubt it once they get to know you, they'll see that your personality meshes with mine perfectly. Not to mention you've got the perfect image. The physical contrast between us is just enough to make us the hottest couple in the country, and the emotional synchronicity is enough to make it believable."

"I'm not shocked. It makes sense why you want me for the public's eye. The thing I'm curious about is what the hell you'll do when it get's out I'm a skin worker."

He grinned. "Why that will only help me. It won't come out for a while and when it does it will be obvious that i don't give a fuck about your past. That will make me charming in the eyes of the minorities. I play Juan Peron and you're Evita."

"I see." I stood up. "What do i get out of it?"

He tilted his head in confusion and looked up at me. "Well, you'll live in luxury. You'll get the life you've always wanted. You'll have all the time and money in the world."

I nodded and looked to the side for a moment. "And if you fall in love with me?"

He laughed and stood up, towering over me in a second. "I'm not easily swayed."

"Deal. I'll be your trophy boyfriend." He stuck out his hand and i shook it firmly.

I pulled my hand back and moved around him to go to the door. "Stay." I stopped and chewed my lip, but didn't turn.

"Miss me already? I thought i was just here for the image."

"I'm sure the guards want to have the dirt on the first person to come here with me. They probably think we're fucking. No one will believe this was anything more than business if you leave now looking the way you do."

I turned back around. "So you want to make it believable."

"Isn't that the point?"

I walked back over to him and gave him a sly grin. "Make them believe." I pulled the black mesh tank up and over my head, watching his eyes trail down my abdomen. It fell to the floor with a soft thud and without a moments hesitation his hands were on me and i was backing up against the wall.

My legs wrapped around his thick waist and my back rubbed against the cold elevator door. My world was reduced to nothing but his teeth scraping my neck and his calloused fingers rubbing my hipbones and the smooth buttons under my fingers his silky shirt falling to the floor and my pulse beating under his mouth as he sucked mark after mark onto the skin there hands rubbing against my too tight jeans until the front grew dark with precome his hard muscle under creamy skin and his hands doing such wonderful things to me that i didn't realize that we moved until i was grasping at the lavender sheets and moaning like the wanton whore i was. His fingers dug into my ass as he pumped in and out of me and for once the sensation of being so incredibly full was so intense i couldn't feel the latex between us.

My mouth fell open with a silent scream and my nails dug so hard into his thick thighs that pinpricks of blood wet my fingers. Moments later he pulled out and began wiping down my sticky chest. I clenched and unclenched my hands to regain the feeling in them.

I finally pushed myself up when i heard the shower water running and stood back up. I winced as i went about collecting my cloths and dabbed a bit at the spot on my jeans until it was no longer noticeable. I leaned against the wall of the elevator as i descended and sure enough, all the guards were watching me when i walked out.

I rubbed my eyes at the image of the car parked in front.

"Mr. Smith arranged for me to drive you home."

I nodded and slid into the back seat. I gave him a few directions and before i knew it i was in my much less comfortable bed.

 _I wish I could ask your opinions on him. Farlan, you'd probably tell me not to fuck with cold bastards like him... But Isabel... you'd just tell me to take my opportunity._ _You'd call him the chance of a lifetime, wouldn't you._

_Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway. You're both dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh sorry for the super long wait i had a shittone of work to do for school and the curse of not actually having a direction for this to go. Now i know where this is going and soon i will have a lot more time on my hands to write so you can expect more updates.


	3. Hello World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Levi's first day as a rich man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to all the amazing people who left comments on the previous chapters y'all really made me smile thank you you magnificent people Ily
> 
>  
> 
> I have tumblr http://thisverseisover.tumblr.com/ check the tag 'shit i write' for info about this like when I'm planning on updating, more detailed layout of the apartment, maybe some Levi backstory, ect.

"Yeah, you're definitely moving soon." I jumped up at the sound of a voice and almost spilled my coffee all over my pants.

"Jesus fuck Erwin! What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed loudly.

"Well, you're my boyfriend now." He looked around. "And i can't have my boyfriend live in squalor."

I glared and took a drink of my coffee. "How the fuck did you get in?"

"Your spare key is easily found."

"Did you not bother giving me any sort of heads up?"

"How? I don't have your phone number. If you even have a phone that is." I looked down at that. "You don't, do you?"

"Never needed one. Never had the money to spare." I said simply.

"That changes today." He smiled and leaned against the wall. "Get dressed in something nice and I'll take you shopping."

I eyed him suspiciously and changed into my nicest jeans and a plain gray button up. I dabbed a bit of concealer over the large mark on my neck. I walked back out and grabbed my keys.

"Ready to become the trophy boyfriend?" He smiled as i rolled my eyes and nodded.

The people on the streets stared as i stepped into his car. There weren't many people around here that could afford a car, let alone one that fancy. I watched out the window as more and more people came to their windows.

The ride was silent save for the soft music coming from the radio. We stopped in front of a skyscraper in the middle of the fashion district. When we stepped out, more eyes were on us, but with confusion instead of amazement.

"What the hell is that lowlife doing here?" I heard one whisper. Erwin tensed up but i just shrugged it off. A quick glance at the dickwad showed that he was only recently able to afford this shit, and it was probably from marrying a blue blooded bitch twice his age.

"Um, excuse me but the consignment store is a few blocks away in that direction," A snotty yet well dressed woman said.

"What the fu-"

"I'm with him." Erwin cut me off. "Now if we could see your day clothes section please?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded. We followed her through shining displays of suits and fancy dresses to the back.

"So for these you just choose what fits best from the rack, it is our casual collection." Casual my ass, the cheapest price i saw was over a thousand dollars. "If you want a suit you'll do a more detailed measurement and fitting."

She left to go help a freckled man in a sweater vest. Cute, but not my type. Erwin nudged me. "You see anything you like?"

"I'm pretty sure that sweater has a higher thread count than my bed sheets. And it definitely costs more." Erwin shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what the cost is." He grinned. "Pick what you like. We have all day."

I shook my head as i started  looking for what i wanted. I picked out a few things that didn't look too horrific and walked to the changing room.

Erwin followed me in. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm helping my boyfriend choose good clothes."

"I can dress myself, thanks." I rolled my eyes. "I don't need you to help me with that."

"Are you sure," He stepped closer. "I mean, you might want a second opinion on how your outfits look."

I caught on to the sly tone to his voice and the corner of my mouth turned up ever so slightly. I looked up and slid my belt out of its loops. I let it fall to the floor and licked my lips. "You're right. A second opinion might be exactly what i need."

I bit my lip and turned to the mirror to take off my shirt. I took my time choosing which shirt to try on before pulling off a creamy knit shirt and pulling it over my head. I watched Erwin watch me pull off my pants. My ass was hanging out of my plain briefs. A few of the marks he sucked on to my skin were visible while i pulled on some light pants.

"So how do i look?"

He looked up from my ass as i turned and nodded. "Those look great together. Why don't you see how the shirt looks with the dark pants?" He licked his lips.

"You just want an excuse to ogle my ass don't you?" I huffed out something resembling a laugh. "You know you just have to ask if you want to see it." I turned back around and stripped out of them. I hung them back up and stuck out a hip.

I felt his hand cup my butt and his broad chest pressed against my back. I turned my head a bit and felt my breath catch in my throat. His mouth came to hover by my ear and his grip on my ass tightened. His breath sent tingles down my spine from the shell of my ear.

"You're too cynical. Lighten up a bit, or you'll look like you hate me." He whispered.

I caught my breath and hissed through my teeth. "So you want me to put on a show? Fine. I'll be the puppet to your master." I turned quickly and ran my hands down his chest. "We'll finish this later."

I turned back to the clothes and pulled on the dark pants he was talking about. He sat back down and watched. "Did the dark or light ones work better?"

"Let's get them both they look fantastic on you." I nodded and started changing into another shirt.

"Ah shit." His phone buzzed. "The press got a hold of us already. When you get out of here you should prepare yourself for a storm." I squinted and finished buttoning the shirt i had on.

"How bad will it be?"

"Bad."

 

He wasn't wrong. Everything in my line of sight was the flash of a camera as he pulled me the few short feet to the car waiting for us. A few people were reaching out at me, like they were trying to see if i was real. The noise of voice after voice grated my nerves so by the time we got to the car i was sneering and my hands were curled into fists.

Erwin placed his hand on my back and rubbed between my shoulder blades. "Relax. We're going to get you fit for suits now, then we're getting ballroom dancing lessons."

I sighed and shook my head. "How the hell do you deal with this shit? It's insane."

"I just put on a happy face until I'm behind closed doors. It's exhausting, but you get used to it." He smiled. "You gotta put on a show."

"I can do that. I guess." I slumped down in my seat and crossed my arms. Who'd have thought that I'd end up like this.

 

_"Levi, when's Farlan getting back?" Izzy asked._

_I bit my lip and sighed. "I'm not sure. Sometime before tomorrow ok?"_

_She smiled. "So if I go to sleep, He'll be back when i wake up?"_

_"Yup. Go get some sleep."  She nodded and walked to her and Farlan's room. I drank down a glass of water and waited for him to return._

_The door opened a few hours later. He was encompassed in a soft halo of light from the hallway. "You're late." I stated. He looked down. "Where were you?"_

_He took a bag off of his shoulder and threw it at me. "I got this from the consignment store on the other side of the district. Izzy was outgrowing her old clothes."_

_I opened the bag and looked through it. There were a couple of shirts and some pants. "Did you steal it?"_

_"How else would i get them? We have no money."_

_I sighed. "You're right. Hey, I saw that the McDonalds was hiring. Maybe you can finally get a respectable job."_

_He sneered at the thought. "I'm not working at a fucking McDonalds."_

_"You're fifteen, Farlan you can get a real job and you should. Izzy's still a kid and she hasn't been to school a day in her life. If we can get enough money to send you two to school maybe we'll have a chance of getting out of this life."_

_"Don't you see!" His voice grew stronger and he gestured angrily. "We're never gonna get outta here! I'm gonna die before I'm thirty and Izzy will never know how to count. And guess what, you're gonna die with your damn dick in the gutter-" I stood up and walked over to him. I shoved him into the wall and balled my hands into his shirt._

_"Don't you dare say that." I growled. "don't ever say that again. We'll get outta here, just you wait. You'll live till you're at least fifty, and Izzy will go to fucking college some day. We won't die this way."_

_I let him go and walked to the couch. I pulled the blanket over me and laid down._

_"You didn't say anything about you..." He said softly._

_"Just go to sleep." My voice turned to a whisper as i turned away from him. "It's too late for me."_

 

"Can you spread your legs for me?" The Tailor asked.

I looked down at him in confusion before nodding and spreading them. He measured various parts of my legs and made notes on a pad of paper.

Erwin smiled at me and i gave him a thumbs up. He put his phone back in his pocket. "I'm getting your stuff moved to my apartment right now. When we get back later today we can finish moving you in."

"Oh." I licked my lips. "Alright that sounds good." It was unsettling to see him have such utter control over my life, but I had to deal with it for now. It was worth it to live in luxury.

He smiled and nodded. The tailor stood back up and i took my natural stance again. "So, dancing now?"

"Yep. Moblit, when will the designs be done?"

"I'll email them to you tonight, Sir." He nodded and turned to the back of the shop.

"Perfect." I stepped off the platform to meet him. "Let's walk to the studio it's only a block away."

I nodded and we walked down to the building that housed the most embarrassing task of the day.

I crossed my arms as he checked us in and we were lead to a room. It was huge, and empty except for us and the intern who lead us to it. Two walls were lined with mirrors from floor to ceiling, and i instinctively looked away from them.

"Our instructor should be here any moment now." I nodded and started stretching my arms above my head to do something other than stand around and wait.

"No fucking way. Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming." I turn to the family voice and almost choked when my suspicions were confirmed.

"Hanji? You work _here?_ "

She shrugged and nodded. "I'm a classical dance, zumba, prenatal yoga, and tango instructor."

"You have got to be shitting me."

"Do you know her?" Erwin asked. I nodded.

Hanji laughed. "I'm only his best friend in the whole wide world! Dude, why didn't you tell me you snagged a date with man candy over there? That is to good to be true."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "It was kinda a spur of the moment thing."

"No shit, i saw you last night. Hey, is that where you went when you ran off?" I nodded and she made an oh shape with her mouth. "Right well, enough with the small talk, we must dance. You better get you ass to my place later so we can talk though." I nodded and she cracked her neck. She became terrifying when focused.

Erwin took my hands and Hanji began positioning us. "Dance is part improv. So first you two will feel out what works with you, and I'll show you some real tips and pointers. Ready?" I nodded and she hit a speaker system. A chorus of violins and piano sounds filled the room.

I followed Erwin as he stepped from side to side and back and forth. Our hips swayed in unison. As the song progressed we became more and more in sinc with each other. We spun in circles of back and side and back again.

The song changed into one with a faster tempo and i had to work on not stepping over myself. Erwin's strong hands kept me balanced. At one part he dipped me so far back i was sure he'd drop me, But as soon as the panic was swelling inside of me i was on my feet again.

It was easy to loose my thoughts to the rhythm. My heart beat with the lilts of the song. After a while i could feel Hanji flitting around us, with small spoken instructions and guiding points. A hand on the small of my back told me to stand straighter, a snap to remind me to meet Erwin's eyes, hands on my hips to keep me swaying gently. It was easy. As if the motion was already known to me.

"Alright, let's take a break for now. Drink some water, relax. Then we'll have another hour to practice and you should be good. Levi, Next time you're dancing with me." She took a drink of water and left the room for a few minutes.

I sat down on the floor and rubbed my face. I groaned and laid down on my back. "Being rich is tiring."

"Not always. Right now we just have to make sure you'll be respected by the people. That means being well dressed, and knowing the social customs for events and such."

"Did you realize you sound like a textbook?" I yawned.

He was about to say something when Hanji came back in. "Alrighty then. Levi, on your feet. Dance with me."

"Can't you dance with Erwin first?"

"He's fine he's clearly had training before. You're the one who needs work. So stand the fuck up."

 

 

I rubbed my shoulders as we walked out. I gratefully sank into the soft car seat and closed my eyes.

"The day isn't over yet."

"Fuck the day. It's over now."

"We have to move you in. Then you can rest."

"Right right, whatever."

We pulled up to the apartment and Erwin keyed our way up to his- our apartment. I walked inside and sat on the couch. He went back down and started bringing up the boxes. A few trips later and everything i had owned was on his floor.

We started sorting through my clothes and held on to only a few of the ones he deemed acceptable. Most of the rest was also sorted into donate and trash piles because whatever I had, he had better. In the end i had two boxes worth of possessions.

"There's an extra room upstairs if you want it. There isn't a bed in it though. You can do whatever the hell you want with it short of demolishing the walls. It's yours for the taking." I nodded and got one of the boxes. He took the other and we started up the stairs to the half floor overlooking the apartment. "Some other conditions of living with me; ask before cooking anything, don't look through my stuff, don't bother me when I'm working, and don't try to get into any locked doors. Deal?"

"Deal." I huffed when i got to the top. "I guess." He was a lot more territorial than i originally expected.

"Other than that you can come and go as you please. I'll program the drivers and my numbers into your phone, you can look at whatever else you want up here. Oh, one last thing, don't call me unless it's an absolute emergency. Text me first, please."

"Yeah sure, whatever." I opened the door to my new room. It was about as big as my old apartment and i could see that the glass wall continued up here. There were two mini halls on one wall, leading to a walk in closet and a bathroom. There was an empty bookshelf and a television. Other than that it was completely empty.

Erwin handed me a copy of the key he used to get up here and smiled. "I'm going to go pick up your cell phone, feel free to make yourself at home." He walked out and left me behind.

"Ok then." I huffed.

I started filling the bookshelf with the few pictures of Isabel and Farlan i had. At the very top I placed the simple wooden box. I dusted it off and sighed.

I turned around and hung up the cloths i had. I sighed and decided to start exploring the apartment while he was out.

The second floor was like a massive indoor balcony, with two rooms besides mine on it, and a balcony outside that wrapped all the way around the corner of the building. I shook one handle to find it locked, and the other lead to what must have been his office.

I looked inside to see a desk cluttered with paper and a sleek looking desktop. There was a large and comfortable looking chair a bit behind it. There was a huge window open wide. File cabinets lined the walls. I was tempted to look through them, but i didn't want to evoke the wrath of my new overlord.

I leaned against the rail and looked out onto the huge space below. The sun was barely starting to disappear behind the tall buildings. The living room and dining room were easily seen from where i was, and if i shifted to the right i could see the kitchen. I walked down the stairs to look around some more.

I skipped over looking around the places i had already seen, and opted for opening one of the closed doors. The first one was just a broom closet, but the second lead to a huge library. It was almost too big to logically fit in the apartment.

I walked through some of the shelves before finding a good looking dystopian novel and sitting down in a chair at the end of the row.

 

I heard the elevator ding about an hour later and looked up from my book. I slid my thumb between the pages and walked out of the library.

Erwin was looking around when i came out. "Ah, there you were. I see you found the library."

"It's massive. How do you have this many books?"

"I love reading. Whenever I can i go down to book sales and book stores to pick some up. I almost never get to read them, but when i do I'll never be bored."

"I can see that." He smiled and took a smartphone out of his pocket.

"Use this. And," He pulled a plastic card out too. "Here's a credit card if you want to go shopping. Don't worry about the cost, get whatever you want."

"The fact that you can even say that is insane to me." I mumbled while looking at the phone. I shook my head. "I'll come back out to eat whenever, I'm gonna be using that library for a while."

I walked back in and found my spot again. I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit i had so much more planned for this chapter but i thought that that was a good enough place to stop so prepare for a lot more in the future as more and more is falling into place


	4. Hello Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is really turning around for Levi....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this when i was half drunk ages ago and no this will not be updated after this, sorry but i cant do snk anymore

It was one pm in the afternoon when i finally realized that there was only so much i could get out of a massive library. I drank down a couple cups of coffee and packed a tattered satchel with my necessities.

The elevator was slower than before and gave off a slight buzzing sound, like an overheated computer. The lobby was empty, save for the attendants and a teenager in a  maids costume sweeping the floors.

I walked through the glass double doors and suddenly felt very, very small.

I was surrounded by a humming city. It was full of people of all shapes and sizes dressed in clothing i would've never been able to afford. They walked with Bluetooths in their ears and briefcases in their hands and nothing but coffee powering them.

I strolled through the city a bit, eventually getting on the first bus i saw, deciding to look around after five stops of travel.

I happened to end up in an outdoor shopping center, with stores upon stores upon stores stacked on top of each other, sleek escalators running from floor to floor and a massive movie theater off to the left. I easily bought a ticket with the card Erwin gave me and made my way to the designated theater. It was a movie i had never heard of before, called "Welcome to the Wicked World".

The theater was practically empty, save for a horny teenage couple towards the back. Their soft moans were easily drowned out by the booming into.

 _Welcome to the wicked world._ The movie started with a young girl speaking as the camera panned over a black and white lake. So far it seemed to be a myriad of cliches. _The wicked world of hollow people. Shells and masks and nothing beneath it. Bleeding blood but filled with ash._

I licked my lips hesitantly and took a sip of my drink. The movie introduced its overdone cast of characters and its predictable setting before moving on to get the half assed plot moving. It might have been a shitty movie, but at the end of the day, some of the words stuck with me.

_What do we live for? Why do we live in the wicked world? Us hollow people have no purpose, for us, living's just a waste of death. It's all to easy to be forgotten._

"I think I'll learn french." I turned my head to the teenage girl who had her arm wrapped around her boyfriend. She looked at the ground with wide eyes. "You know. So i can see the world and shit." She sloshed her drink and threw it away.

Her boyfriend nodded and they walked past me in a trance. I followed them out and watched them disappear into the crowd. I ended up hunched over at a table in a coffee shop a few streets down, a steaming mocha in my hands. I sipped it as i stared out of the window, my mind racing. I should buy a nice, new laptop. Start some sort of project. Make good use of my spare time. Maybe i could go to college or something.

I finished my coffee and walked down to the tech store across the street. It was ridiculous how easy it was to spend money in this city.


End file.
